


Help me find a story please

by Fishy_friend



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_friend/pseuds/Fishy_friend
Summary: Please help me find a story that i cant find
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Help me find a story please

So I read a Scp komahina fan fic when i wasnt logged in and now I can't find it I was wondering if someone knew what it was called can you tell me please.

It was a story where Nagito was an scp and Hajime started working at the scp foundation and the last thing I remember reading from there was that Nagito was planning on escaping. Please I want to know how the story ends.


End file.
